


SÂNGE ÎNTUNECAT

by Neofungus



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drama, F/M, Vampire Frank Iero, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neofungus/pseuds/Neofungus
Summary: un triple homicidio en new jersey con una escena muy desagradable,un viaje fuera de estados unidos,rumania de dia es hermosa pero peligrosa de noche.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Original Character(s)





	1. prologo

-12 de junio del presente año.

"caballero o dama"

Usted a sido cordialmente invitado a pasar una estancia de tiempo indefinido en un auténtico castillo con todos los lujos que se pueda imaginar,su viaje,estancia y todo lo demás serán pagados por nuestro anfitrión quien se presentará con ustedes al cumplir la primera semana de su tan esperada llegada.

Cabe recalcar que solo puede venir usted y un acompañante,las actividades que se realizarán serán al gusto de todos.

el día 16 de junio en "el castillo hunyad" ubicado en la localidad de hunedoara en Rumanía,será recibido en el aeropuerto con todos los demás invitados por los choferes y mayordomos para darle una bienvenida cómoda.

Lo esperamos ansiosamente.  
Att:"F.I"

Esa carta llegó a mis manos justo hoy.  
No tengo idea del por qué,que alguien que probablemente jamás en mi vida haya visto me invitara a mi a otros a pasar un tiempo en un castillo me parecía extraño y a la vez irreal.

Pero,Maldita sea quién podría negarse a unas vacaciones todo pagado a un país extranjero al cual sería el primero que visitará fuera del continente americano.  
Debo llevar a alguien conmigo pero no tengo idea de a quien,tengo buenos candidatos pero ninguno me convence.  
No puedo llevar a mi padre ya que sería algo incómodo y si el se fuera conmigo,¿quien cuidaría de mamá mientras no estamos?, Bryan lo dudo mucho,solo se preocupa por él y lo único que quiere siempre es tener dinero a la mano sin esfuerzo alguno.

Mamá o papá quitados de la lista,alguno amigo...  
No tengo muchos,aunque.  
Ray probablemente sea buena opción.  
Rumanía es un país donde cuando hace frío la temperatura baja demasiado y eso a él le gusta.

Quizás si.  
llevaré a Ray.

(...) 

—dejame ver si entendí bien ________,estás diciéndome que un sujeto al que tu no conoces y yo tampoco,invitó a otros chicos y a ti a pasar vacaciones o lo que sea a un castillo en un país que no conocemos y encima el sujeto probablemente es millonario y me estas invitando a ir contigo?

Luego de todo eso que dijo ray yo lo mire seriamente.

—Si – dije como si nada.

— Donde firmo y que día nos vamos-era lógico que iba a aceptar.

Yo solo me reí ante lo ingenuo que podía ser ray en ocasiones,a mi siempre me costó hacer amigos pero con él no hubo tanto problema ya que lo conocí cuando yo era más pequeña,el es tres años mayor y siempre me ha tratado como una hermana

— tenemos que llegar el 16 de este mes,ya revisé los horarios y justamente un avión sale el 15 a Rumanía,los boletos no son tan caros así que no habría problema.

Ray cerró sus ojos para meditar un poco,sabía que al igual que yo,tenía a su mamá enferma y su padre y él la cuidaban.

La única diferencia entre el y yo era que él al menos no tenía un hermano Nini,egocéntrico,narcisista y Bueno para nada.  
A Veces decía que yo no tenía hermanos y que era hija única por que me daba vergüenza llevar el mismo apellido que el.

— No lo sé ______,me llama la atención el poder viajar contigo,pero tengo miedo de dejar a mis padres y que algo les pase.

Yo lo mire comprensivo,él tenía razón yo también tenía ese sentimiento.

— te entiendo ray,yo también tengo miedo de dejar a mis padres solos,pero piénsalo por un momento,no todos los días te invitan a pasar las vacaciones en el extranjero y con todo pagado–él me seguía mirando con el ceño triste– ademas,piensa que podríamos traerles recuerdos del viaje a nuestros padres para que se sientan mejor y ya no solo piensen en la enfermedad.

Hasta este punto quiero pensar que logre convencerlo, pero también que me convencí a mi de creer tomar una buena decisión.

— Si compartiremos cuarto los dos entonces me apunto.

Ambos sonreímos y chocamos los puños.  
Este sería un viaje único y que esperaba me dejará enseñanzas y buenos recuerdos.

Al término de clases como todos los días,Ray y yo caminábamos a nuestras casas mientras conversábamos sobre cómo tendríamos los boletos del viaje.  
El comentó que tenía dinero Guardado y que pagaría el suyo,yo por mi parte también tenía dinero que había logrado juntar gracias a que vendía dibujos y pinturas que hacía.

En cierto punto de la conversación tocamos el tema sobre cómo sería el misterioso hombre que organizó todo esto.

—"FI"– dijo ray,le enseñe la invitación y él empezó a leerla para tratar de averiguar algo o encontrar alguna señal de que el viaje fuera una estafa pues Ray al ser hijo de un oficial de policía de nivel avanzado aprendió bastante referente al tema-que raro,también está el nombre de una empresa.

Yo paré en seco y voltee a verlo.  
No me había fijado en ese detalle,así que con mi mano le indiqué que siguiera hablando.

— se llaman,"empresas Iero"–me jamás había escuchado de ellos.

— tampoco yo,¿será nueva?

— quizás,pero déjame seguir investigando,¿cuándo iremos por los boletos?

— qué te parece si mañana saliendo de clases,aprovechando que por fin mañana es el último día.

— suena buena idea,estoy ansioso - sonrió y luego pasó su brazo por mis hombros y así caminábamos hasta mi casa.

Ray y yo nos conocimos cuando estábamos en primaria,ray estaba en quinto grado y yo en segundo año,un día estaba en el pasto del campo de fútbol de la escuela mientras dibujaba y de vez en cuando veía las nubes,en un momento dado escuché el sonido de una guitarra.  
Me levanté de mi lugar y seguí ese sonido y di con el responsable,un chico alto,un curioso cabello rizado muy voluminoso y tenía una expresión de tranquilidad al tocar.

Me presenté con él y desde ahí se formó una amistad que ha durado hasta la fecha,incluso cuando Ray se graduaba antes que yo siempre iba a visitarme a mi casa para jugar y ver películas juntos.

Llegamos frente a mi casa la cual era de dos pisos y teníamos una pequeña cerca que la rodeaba,el barrio donde estaba ubicada era agradable,New Jersey es algo pequeño así que en mi barrio todos se conocían.  
Me despedí de ray con un abrazo y le prometí que en cuanto tuviera noticias de sobre si iría al viaje o no,el se despidió y solo miraba como poco a poco desaparecía de mi vista hasta para finalmente ya no estar.

Entre a casa no sin antes quitarme mis zapatos y tomarlos para no ensuciar el piso con tierra.

— ¡Ya llegué Mamá! – alze un poco la voz para que me escuchara.

Escuche unos pisos en las escaleras y alce mi vista y ahí estaba ella.  
Pálida,delgada y con notables signos de debilidad que le causaban las medicinas inyectadas ya que el líquido por propias palabras de mi madre,"está tan caliente como el agua hervida"

— cariño – habló con su voz suave y se acercó a mí para abrazarme y yo con gusto acepté ese gesto – como te fue hoy.

—muy bien mamá,pero tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo.

Su expresión se tornó a una de preocupación,olvide comentar que yo era propensa a el bullying desde que tengo memoria y eso provocaba que mi papá se pusiera peor de sus migrañas al estar pensando en alguna solución para que dejaran de golpearme o insultarme en la escuela,pero los niños pueden llegar a ser crueles sin darse cuenta.

Le indiqué que se sentara en el sofá y así lo hizo y yo también,saqué la carta que una maestra me había entregado y tomé aire para poder hablar con mi madre.

— qué sucede cariño,¿y esa carta?

— de eso quería hablar contigo mamá-la miré con una mueca que luego se transformó en sonrisa-Me eligieron para un viaje a Rumanía,el patrocinador es dueño de una empresa nueva pero que seguramente es millonaria.

Mi madre tapó su boca con sus manos y yo proseguía con contarle todo.

— tengo que llegar haya el 16 de este mes,pero no estoy segura,no quiero dejarte y a mi papá solos en especial a ti que tu cáncer te tiene débil-no quería llorar pero la imagen de mi mamá recibiendo las quimioterapias hacía que me ganara el sentimiento.

La familia ha estado luchando con su cáncer durante dos años,el proceso de recuperación era muy lento pero había pequeñas señas de mejoría aunque fueran casi nulas.

Sentí como una de sus manos acariciaba mi mejilla y no logré contener una lágrima,no quería que mi mamá se fuera.  
No lo quería.

— Cariño,no te preocupes por mi,tu padre y tus tías cuidan muy bien de mi y poco a poco me estoy empezando a sentir mejor,ya haces mucho por nosotros al tener buenas notas y ayudarnos aunque sea un poco vendiendo tus pinturas.

— pero mamá...–ella puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

— _________ Jones olmeda,es hora de que también pienses en ti,por mi no hay problema con que vayas mientras sepa que alguien irá contigo.

— Ray –dije.

—De acuerdo tienes mi permiso-yo solté una carcajada,no pensé que diría que sí tan rápido- callate sabes que Ray me agrada mucho y que ambos sean tan unidos.

—lo sé mamá,¿pero crees que papá dirá que sí?

— siempre te consintió siempre y cuando fueras responsable con lo que hacías,puede que sí pero hablen de eso cuando llegue de la oficina.

Yo asentí y la abracé.

Tome mis cosas y empecé a subir las escaleras para llegar a mi cuarto pero un fuerte aroma a hierba hizo que me diera un mareo y empezara a toser.  
No puede ser que no tenga ni una pizca de sentimiento por hacer estas cosas en casa.

Me acerqué al cuarto de mi hermano mayor y vi lo que me temía,su cuarto hecho una mierda,botellas de cerveza por todos lados,ropa por el suelo,manchas de las que no quiero saber su origen,las persianas cerradas y mucho humo por la marihuana.

— Es increíble –dije seria– No tienes ni una pizca de respeto por hacer estas cosas aquí sabiendo el estado de mamá y tu lo único que haces es drogarte.

Mi hermano alzó su vista y solo empezó a reírse.

— no vengas a querer poner tus reglas –sus ojos estaban muy rojos y su aspecto era horrible– Es mi maldita vida,mi puto cuarto y la verdad me da igual si me ven así.

—como puedes decir que te da lo mismo,¡Maldita sea tienes veinticuatro años y te comportas como un mocoso de trece!– siempre lograba que mi paciencia llegara al límite.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el se acercó a mí y sin que yo pudiera reaccionar me dio una potente bofetada,me ardía y probablemente me dejó la zona marcada.

— Eres y siempre seras una maldita mierda,tu nunca debiste haber nacido,yo era el favorito hasta que llegaste tu.

No iba a llorar,  
Claro que no.

— por qué me odias tanto –dije con un hilo de voz.

—por que eres una basura,fuiste y siempre seras el asqueroso parásito que llegó al vientre de aquella mujer cancerígena.

Y de nuevo llegue al límite,  
Sin darme cuenta le di un puñetazo en la nariz haciendo que cayera al piso retorciéndose del dolor.

—¡Eres un asco de persona! - lo mire ya con las lágrimas inundando mis ojos–¡Ojalá te pasara algo malo y el día de tu funeral yo no voy a llorar por que no te mereces las lágrimas de ninguno de nosotros!

Me fui de su habitación para llegar a la mía,azote la puerta con la esperanza de que mamá no haya escuchado nada y solo me senté en el piso a llorar mientras sostenía mi cabeza con ambas manos.

De todas las personas que me podían tocar como hermanos me tocó el,no entiendo por qué es así,mis padres siempre lo educaron bien y lo trataban con cariño incluso mucho más cuando estaba yo y a veces sentía celos pero lo entendía porque él era el primer hijo.  
Pero eso ahora no importa.

(...)

—¡margaret cariño ya llegué! - escuche la voz de papá desde la entrada de la casa – encontré tus medicinas.

Mamá se levantó del sillón dejando de lado su libro y sus lentes y abrazó a papá y este hizo el mismo gesto.

Yo estaba en la mesa terminando un dibujo que se supone le había prometido a Ray pero siempre le decía que ya casi lo acababa cuando no era cierto.

—Muchas gracias por traerlas Agustín.

— tu sabes que no hay problema,verás que pronto todo volverá a hacer como antes- ambos se dieron un beso y yo como si hubiera vuelto a mi niñez hice un sonoro "Iugg"– Y hablando de niñeras,como te fue hoy,se que mañana terminan las clases.

—me fue bien papá,de hecho quería hablar de eso contigo.

Él dejó su maletín a un lado del pequeño sillón que había en la sala y se sentó en ese mismo.

—¿le dijiste a tu mamá primero?

—si,hable con ella –rodé los ojos– aun no entiendo por qué me siguen tratando como una niña,ya tengo veintidós.

—entonces qué haces viviendo en esta casa–dijo bryan quien estaba mirando la televisión comiendo cuanta porquería se permitiría.

Mi papá lo miró serio.  
No me sorprendería que de nuevo tengan otra pelea pero eso es pan de cada dia.

— lo mismo me pregunto yo – le contesté a Bryan–tienes casi veinticinco y sigues viviendo con tus padres,eso déjalo para mi que soy menor que tu pero ya estoy buscando trabajo y un departamento.

—callate – tomó un puño de frituras y se las metió a la boca para luego volver a hablar con la boca llena – Margaret por qué no la abortaste,le hubieras hecho un bien al mundo.

—¡YA BASTA!– mi padre azotó el puño en la mesa de centro–¡ESTOY HARTO DE TU ESTÚPIDO COMPORTAMIENTO,YA NO ERES UN NIÑO ERES UN HOMBRE HECHO Y DERECHO,ME CANSASTE CON TU MANERA DE SER Y DEL HECHO DE QUE SIEMPRE LES FALTES EL RESPETO!

— El parásito de vientre que tienes al lado no es nada mio ,es solo un saco de mierda que siempre logra destacar más que yo.

En un lapso de segundos papá seguramente ya harto de la situación lo golpeó,al ver su rostro pude ver toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento,su propio hijo siempre se ponía a la defensiva.

— Lárgate –dijo papá - Lárgate de esta casa,vete con tus amigos vagos,no quiero saber de ti.

—me iré cuando yo quiera–Bryan se levantó con su nariz sangrando y como si no le importase salió de la casa a quién sabe dónde dejando una atmósfera tensa en casa.

Yo me quedé en mi lugar mirando aquella escena,¿estaría fue la última pelea que hayan tenido mi padre y mi hermano?,no lo se y tampoco quiero averiguarlo.  
Papá quien abrazaba a mi mamá quien lloraba por haber visto esa pelea también me miró a mi buscando alguna señal de si lloraría yo también pero no la encontró.

— que me ibas a decir cariño –dijo con un hilo de voz.

— me eligieron para un viaje a Rumanía organizado por una compañía seguramente de viajes.

—¿puedes ir con compañía? 

— si,de hecho tengo pensado ir con Ray pero me debe avisar si puede o no.

—________ tu sabes que estamos un poco cortos de dinero.

— no te preocupes papá yo puedo costear el viaje,tengo dinero de los cuadros que he vendido,todo lo demás como el hospedaje y los alimentos estará pagado.

Se lo pensó un momento mientras miraba a mi mamá.  
Era normal que dudaran un poco,no siempre tu hija te dice algo así.

Pero luego de cinco minutos en los que ambos lo estaban platicando en su cuarto mientras yo estaba mirando mis redes sociales salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras para al final ponerse frente a mi con un semblante serio.

— cariño lo estuvimos Hablando y–papa la interrumpió poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—puedes ir siempre y cuando nos llames cuando te vayas y llegues haya.

Yo les sonreí y los abracé.

—Se los prometo,les traeré recuerdos de haya.

—eso esperamos –dijeron ambos.


	2. -cap.l

"los monstruos no Aman.  
Son sólo bestias que piensan en solo matar y comer, no se detienen a pensar en lo que ellos piensan.  
Pero la gente tampoco se pone a pensar en porque ellos actúan así, ellos,no siempre son el problema, la gente lo es"

.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Aquel último día de clases en New Jersey se había vuelto bastante diferente a diferencia de otros días;  
Nadie hablaba y el clima no ayudaba mucho con el ambiente, frío, húmedo lo que provocaba un sentimiento o miedo de que algo malo pasara.

Ray y yo fuimos cada quien a sus aulas a pasar el último día de clases donde no haríamos nada, cuando llegue a mi aula note el ambiente tenso.  
Varios murmuraban y otros se notaban asustado.

¿Qué es lo que pasaba?

Me senté en mi lugar de costumbre casi hasta atrás donde el sol que se asomaba por las ventanas no me diera, saque mi cuaderno para dibujar y cuando estaba haciendo trazos a lo tonto se acercó a mi uno de mis compañeros.

Mikey;  
Se veía asustado y no paraba de mover sus manos.

—¿mikey estas bien?–pregunte.

—¿N...no te enteraste de lo que paso..?–tartamudeaba, muy raro en el.

—No, que pasa por que todos se comportan extraño.

Mikey intentó calmarse un poco y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba frente a mi lugar.

—asesinaron a tres alumnos de esta escuela.

No respondí, solo me quede probablemente pálida.

—encontraron los cuerpos cerca del lago, los tres tenían dos hoyos en el cuello pero sus cuerpos estaban secos y No tenían nada de sangre ni órganos.

—¿por eso la gente está así?

—tienen miedo _______,tu sabes que rara vez pasa algo emocionante o extraño en esta ciudad.

No podía negar que mikey tenía razón en ese punto, a esta ciudad le sobra tranquilidad, pero que habrá provocado la muerte de esos chicos.  
¿Dos hoyos en el cuello?  
¿Nada de órganos ni sangre?  
Suena muy ficticio y poco realista para ser sinceros.

—oye también quería contarte sobre algo curioso–lo mire e hice la señal de que siguiera hablando–me llegó una invitación a pasar las vacaciones en Rumanía, no se suena tentador pero si llevo al pesado de Gerard no lo voy a disfrutar.

Abrí muchos los ojos y tape mi boca con mis manos, busqué esa invitación que aun tenía en mi mochila.

—¿pasa algo?, que buscas tan apresurada.

Finalmente la encontré y la pegue a mi pecho.

—¿esa invitación tiene letra cursiva en color rojo y el dibujo de una flor color rojo sangre y dice "Att:Fl"...?

Mikey me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, él también había sido elegido.

—¿también te invitaron?–pregunto.

Yo con la cabeza le dije que sí, le enseñe la invitación y se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿con quién vas a ir?–pregunté.

—Sigo pensando eso, ya hable sobre ello con mis padres y ambos estaban de acuerdo pero crees que me dijeron.

—dejame adivinar, "Si no llevas a tu responsable y ejemplar hermano mayor no puedes ir"–hice mi mejor voz de madre pero parecía voz de ardilla y eso le causa risa a mikey.

—algo así, pero Gerard a veces es un entrometido de mierda y ya sabes si otras chicas va al viaje seguramente van a babear por el imbécil de "ojitos esmeralda".

Yo le prestaba atención a mikey hasta que cierta persona cuyo cabello negro tenía raíces azules lo miraba desde sus espaldas y yo intentaba contener la risa.

—Y me cagan los piropos que en ocasiones le dicen a mi hermano ,"Un bello ser de luz", "Príncipe de cuento de hadas", copito de azúcar"–mikey actuaba como toda una adolescente y la expresión de Gerard paso de una enojada a una mueca burlona.

Yo comencé a reírme.  
Estos dos eran todo un caso.

—mikey...creo que sería mejor, Que te pongas a rezar–yo jadeaba por haberme reído hace apenas unos minutos.

—¿por que?–pregunto el.

—"príncipe de cuento de hadas"...

En ese momento mikey se quedo estático y su rostro se puso pálido, quería ayudarlo pero quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar Gerard.

—G...GE.. ¡GERARD!–grito mikey el cual recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de gee.

—Con que hablando a mis espaldas ¡eh!, niño mimado cuatro ojos.

Mikey se sobo la cabeza por el golpe y después empezó una "pelea" de insultos entre hermanos que más que pelea era solo reclamarse cosas del pasado.

—¡tu rompiste mi lonchera de Bob esponja!–dijo mikey.

—¡No fui yo imbécil mamá te dijo que papá la había aplastado con el auto!–grito Gerard.

—¡Y te recuerdo que tu dejaste que mi conejo se escapara!

—¡MIKEY ESO FUE HACE DIEZ AÑOS!

Ellos seguían discutiendo y discutiendo hasta que en un momento ambos se calmaron y decidieron hacer las paces.  
Por ahora.

—en fin hay algo que te tengo que decir Gerard-hablo mikey y Gerard cambio su expresión–¿Recuerdas la invitación al viaje a Rumanía?

Gerard asintió.

—bueno–me miro–______ por que no le cuentas tu.

Yo asentí.

—a mi también me invitaron al viaje incluso ya hablé con Ray sobre que me acompañe, pero aún no estamos seguros.

—es extraño por que, están pasando cosas raras en esta ciudad–Gerard se sentó a un lado mío–quiero decir, la muerte de los tres alumnos, las invitaciones al viaje...

—y que no se te olvide que tampoco sabemos aún quien organizó este viaje, solo sabemos que posiblemente es dueño de una empresa nueva.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos hasta que yo solté una pregunta sobre el homicidio que sucedió.

—la policía que dijo al respecto–dije.

—creen que fue un animal pero, nunca vi que un animal le sacará el corazón a alguien con sumo cuidado–por un momento iba a decirle a Gerard que explicara más pero el abrió su mochila y me tendió un sobre amarillo–logre tomarlo de la oficina de mi papá, el esta ayudando en el caso.

Con mis manos algo temblorosas tome el sobre y lo comencé a abrir preparándome mentalmente para ver lo que sea que haya dentro pero antes de meter la mano para sacar lo que sea que hubiera en el sobre mikey me toco el hombro.

—_______,antes de que veas las fotos tenemos que decirte que será muy fuerte lo que vas a ver–me dijo mikey.

Solo le aseguré que podría soportarlo.  
Saque las primeras fotos y...  
De solo verlas comenzó sentí una presión en el pecho y también unas fuertes ganas de querer vomitar.

Aquellas fotos eran horribles;  
Los cuerpos estaban totalmente grises y tenían expresiones de horror en sus rostros, como Gerard había dicho les habían sacado el corazón y lo único que quedaba era un hueco negro de donde se podían ver algunos huesos y cartílagos.

me llamo la atención que los tres tenían exactamente dos hoyos en sus cuellos y se podían apreciar las venas color azul, también se veía como en el abdomen había otro hueco de donde probablemente sacaron los órganos y algunos estaban desparramados alrededor de ellos.

No pude más y dejé de lado las fotos para poder correr hacia el baño y lograr vomitar,  
Todo lo que había en mi estómago lo vomite y de tan solo recordar lo que vi todo salía de mi boca y caía dentro del inodoro.

Cuando termine de vomitar me levanté y fui hasta uno de los lavabos y me lavé la cara y tomé un poco de agua para poder lavarme la boca;  
Aquello que vi no podía explicar que haya sido un animal por que eso no podía ser de algo cuadrúpedo, se veía toda la violencia y cinismo con lo que hicieron.

Salí de los baños y volví a mi salón para regresar con los chicos pero Gerard ya se había ido y mikey estaba en su celular, revisé mi celular y vi que la primera clase ya iba a comenzar así que me senté en mi banca y saqué mi cuaderno de notas.

Este seria un largo día.  
____________

En la hora de descanso no solo estuve con Ray bajo el árbol si no que también con mikey y Gerard quienes seguían hablando sobre el tema de los chicos muertos pero yo no comenté nada y seguía leyendo mi libro y de vez en cuando dándole un sorbo a mi botella de agua.

Ray cuando vio las fotos se puso igual o mucho peor que yo por que al verlas inmediatamente no aguanto y vómito.

Al ver que incluso sudaba frío y sus manos no dejan de temblar los chicos y yo intentamos calmarlo, le dije que se acostara en el césped pero que recostara su cabeza en mis piernas, mikey me tendió un pañuelo que tenía, lo moje un poco y lo puse en la frente de ray y le acariciaba el cabello para intentar calmarlo.

–No quiero volver a ver esas fotos en mi vida–su voz ya se notaba un poco más tranquila, Ray se ponía así de mal con ver un poco de sangre o cualquier cosa creepy.

—Amigo te pusiste de la mierda, no pensé que te afectaría tanto–hablo mikey.

—Ray siempre ha sido así, pensaba que con el tiempo su miedo a la sangre y los órganos se iría, pero–Gerard hizo una pequeña pausa al ver como ray respiraba de manera entrecortada y su rostro comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

—pero–dije–en dado caso de que se vuelva a poner así lo vamos a ayudar, ¿verdad ray?

Ray solo asintió y mostró una pequeña sonrisa a lo cual nosotros le acariciamos el cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño y el al igual que nosotros comenzó a reír.

—cambiando de tema ________,hoy debemos ir por los boletos al aeropuerto—dijo ray.

—Oh es cierto, te dije que teníamos que ir después de salir de clases, pero hay un detalle.

—¿cual?–pregunto.

—Mikey y Gerard también van a ir.

Ray abrió los ojos como platos.

—entonces supongo que los cuatro iremos juntos, que conveniente–Ray se quitó el pañuelo de la frente y lo sostuvo en su mano–en dado caso de que nos maten a los cuatro digo que primero matan a Gerard.

—¡Oye!–gritó el pelinegro.

—nah, yo digo que primero matan al más tonto, ósea a mi–dijo mikey.

—confirmó—comente.

—en fin, ¿vamos todos juntos por los boletos entonces?–Gerard tenía sus brazos metidos entre el hueco que había en sus piernas.

—¿ya tienen el dinero?–levanté una ceja.

-desde que le dieron la invitación a mikey hemos traído el dinero.

—supongo que entonces si iremos todos juntos, ¿pero como consiguieron el dinero?–pregunto ray.

—pues aquí el cerebrito estuvo cobrando por asesorías durante un tiempo para tener dinero y yo estuve vendiendo algunas cosas y pinturas–dijo Gerard.

—que curioso, yo también estuve vendiendo pinturas–reí al escuchar que no fui la única que sacó su lado artístico para tener dinero.

—le daré cien dólares al primero al que le den una beca en Bellas artes–mikey hablo y la verdad sonaba tentador esa apuesta.

—¡Echo!–dijimos Gerard y yo a la vez.

Después de haber hecho esa apuesta sonó el timbre de regresar a clases y Gerard y ray que estaban en el mismo curso se fueron juntos y mikey y yo regresamos a nuestro salón.

Al llegar al salón varios de nuestros compañeros ya estaban sentados y mikey y yo nos asustamos porque pensábamos que la clase había comenzado por que también vi que uno de los maestros del curso estaba frente al escritorio y el profesor nos miró y nos tensamos en el umbral de la puerta.

—Pensaba que no llegarían jóvenes, tomen sus cosas y vengan un momento.

Hablo tan serio que hasta me dio escalofríos pero le hicimos caso y mikey y yo recogimos nuestras mochilas y algunas cosas que dejamos afuera que afortunadamente no se robaron, fuimos hasta con el maestro y con un gesto nos dijo que nos acercaremos más al escritorio.

—parece ser que su viaje se adelantó-habló en un susurro–deben irse hoy a Rumanía.

No debía estar hablando enserio.

—pero habían dicho que teníamos que llegar el 16–dijo mikey.

Yo aun no decía nada hasta que algo en mi cerebro hizo "clic"

—un momento profesor como ¿sabe que tenemos un viaje a Rumanía?

El no respondió mi pregunta solo siguió hablando.

—hubo un pequeño inconveniente y deben irse hoy y llegaran mañana por la mañana–el maestro seguía hablando en susurros como queriendo que nadie más excepto nosotros nos enteraremos.

—mikey y ahora qué le diremos a Gerard y a Ray–dije.

—pueden ir por ellos ahora mismo, un chófer los estará esperando en casa de ambos–todo lo que el maestro nos decía era demasiado irreal.

Deje de lado mi pensamiento lógico salí del salón junto con mikey y fuimos hasta el de Gerard y Ray y fue un momento incómodo cuando entramos en plena clase de ellos y sus compañeros que son más mayores que nosotros dos nos miraban como si fuéramos unos niñitos pequeños.

—lamento interrumpir maestra pero Ray y Gerard deben irse con nosotros–hablo mikey.

—¿Qué sucedió ahora?–hablo la maestra.

Oh demonios;  
Como inventare una excusa ahora.

—Asuntos familiares–dijo ray.

La profesora dudo un poco ante la respuesta de Ray pero al final cedió y dejó que Gerard y Ray se retiraran no sin antes que a mitad del pasillo ambos nos preguntaran por que los sacamos de la clase.

—oigan que sucede–hablo el pelinegro.

—cambio de planes chicos, debemos irnos hoy a Rumanía–hable.

Ambos abrieron la boca como sorpresa pero después sonrieron y chocaron los puños.

—¿entonces qué estamos esperando?,¡Vámonos ya!–dijo ray muy animado.

—pero no tenemos nada arreglado aún –mikey tenía razón.

—iremos corriendo a casa y las haremos rápido mikey–Gerard le sonrió a su hermano menor–en cuanto a ray.

—le llamaré a mi padre y le diré que si puede ayudarme a hacer un poco mis maletas.

Todos soltamos un "Ok" sonoro, Gerard y mikey fueron corriendo hasta su casa al igual que ray a la suya y yo a la mía, corrí lo más que me daban las piernas y me empecé a marear pero no podía parar.

Llegue jadeando por aire y algo sudada pero no mucho, abrí la puerta y vi a mamá y papá mirando la televisión juntos.

—¡Hola!–dije y le di un beso en la frente a ambos.

—¿saliste temprano?–dijo papá.

—Si, bueno, hubo un cambio de planes, tengo que irme hoy a Rumanía.

Ambos se quedaron mudos.

—pensaba que tenías que irte en tres días–habló mamá–cariño no tienes nada preparado.

—descuida mamá sabes que soy rápido y organizado y resulta que no solo iremos Ray y yo si no también los hermanos Way–hable animada.

—Pues que esperas sube rápido a tu cuarto y arregla todo–papá se veía animado, no se si por que estaría un tiempo fuera y ellos tendrían tiempo juntos él y mi mamá o por que de verdad se alegraba de que me veía  
feliz.

Yo subí rápido a mi cuarto y cuando llegué cerré la puerta tras de mí y saqué dos maletas, una grande y una un poco pequeña, busque ropa la suficiente para el tiempo en que estaría haya,zapatos,pantalones,sudaderas,suéteres,abrigos,bufandas,guantes,ropa interior y sorprendentemente en ambas maletas aún tenía espacio así que también llevaría mis materiales de dibujo, sketchbooks o todo lo que usaría y en mi mochila de donde saque algunas cosas de la escuela metí mi computadora por la cual ahorre por dos años para comprarla, otro cuaderno de dibujo, algo de dinero por si las dudas, mis cargadores, una cámara de fotos, audífonos y cuanto tiliche pudiera usar y mi pasaporte.

Cuando todo estaba listo escuche el sonido del claxon de un auto y el sonoro grito de mi mamá diciendo "_______ llegaron por ti", tome mi suéter negro con letras japonesas y un gorro de rayas que me puse, me tendí la mochila y bajé rápido con la maleta pequeña y papá me ayudó a bajar la más grande.

Abrí la puerta de casa y salí con las maletas y el chófer quien era un hombre con barba, lentes, sombrero y traje negro con corbata me abrió la cajuela y me ayudó a meter las maletas.

—¿alguien más irá con usted señorita?–me preguntó aquel hombre.

—si, mi mejor amigo ray, probablemente esté en su casa.

—entonces también debemos ir por él–dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yo asentí y fui hacia mis papas para abrazarlos y poder despedirme de ellos.

—disfruta el viaje mi amor–hablo mi mamá y se veía que quería llorar.

—mama no llores o yo también lo voy a hacer–me reía pero si quería llorar.

—cuídate y ten mucho cuidado haya, y no olvides llamarnos cuando llegues.

Papá me seguía abrazando y yo cada vez lo apretaba más a mi cuerpo pero el claxon del auto hizo que rompiera el abrazo y les di un último beso en las mejillas y fui corriendo hasta el auto y entré en este.

Ya adentro el chófer acomodo el espejo que había frente logrando mirarme por ahí.

—donde queda la casa de su amigo señorita–preguntó.

—vive a unas cuadras de aquí, cerca de una tienda de arte, yo le diré el camino, señor...

—Patrick, dígame Patrick señorita-me sonrió.

Patrick encendió el auto y mire a mis padres por última vez por la ventana que estaba abierta y moví mi mano en señal de despedida y ellos también, el auto comenzaba a avanzar y solo podía ver como mi casa y mis padres se hacían más pequeños.

Le indiqué a Patrick que calle Debía tomar para llegar a casa de ray y por cual avenida, llegamos a su casa la cual era de dos pisos color crema e inmediatamente vi a Ray sentado en la banqueta con sus maletas a un lado y mirando su celular, Patrick me pregunto si era aquí y yo le dije que si y que hiciera sonar el claxon, el lo hizo ray inmediatamente miro hacia el auto y se levantó.

Baje una de las ventanas y saque la cabeza por esta y Ray sonrió al verme.

—¿traes tu pasaporte?–hablo el de cabellos rizados.

—si pero apresúrate, aún debemos saber que paso con mikey y Gerard.

—sus amigos ya están en camino al aeropuerto–Ray y yo miramos a Patrick–un compañero mío fue por ellos y me avisó que ya van en camino.

Tanto ray como yo teníamos cara de póker pero no duró mucho y Patrick salió para abrir la cajuela y meter las maletas de ray y el nombrado entro al auto y se sentó a mi lado, una vez ya todos dentro fuimos hacia el aeropuerto.

—como crees que sea el castillo Ray–le hablé.

—estuve investigando y es un enorme castillo, descubrí que ahí filmaron la película de la monja por que no pudieron en el lugar donde originalmente surgió la leyenda–lo que me gustaba de Ray era que el siempre lograba darme datos que nunca le pedía pero que de alguna u otra manera me interesaban.

El camino se tornó un poco aburrido así que le pregunté a Patrick si podía poner música y el me dijo que si así que conecté mi teléfono al estéreo del auto y puse una playlist de rock y la primera canción que sonó fue "Holiday" de Green Day a lo cual ray yo cantábamos un poco y Patrick movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Después de como quince canciones reproducidas llegamos al aeropuerto y sacamos las maletas de la cajuela y entramos al lugar buscando con la mirada a mikey y a Gerard y como a los cinco minutos logramos encontrarlos por que Gerard levantó su mano y gritó nuestros nombres.

Fuimos hasta ellos y me sorprendió ver que el que llevaba más maletas era mikey.

—¿mikey porque llevas tanto?–preguntó ray.

—mejor prevenir que lamentar, aparte que están mis medicinas de la alergia y mis inhaladores.

Quería decirle algo a mikey de la manera más amable pero Gerard se me adelanto.

—Que nerd–dijo.

—me leíste la mente–me reí–en fin, vamos a registrar las maletas, ¿ustedes dos ya tienen los boletos?–le pregunté a Gerard y a mikey.

Ambos asintieron.  
Todos fuimos a registrar las maletas, buscar los boletos, pasar por los controles de seguridad y por suerte todos salimos bien y nos sentamos un rato a esperar a que llamaran para abordar el avión.

Empezamos a hablar sobre que haríamos al llegar al castillo y todos contestamos lo mismo, "No se".  
Aunque para ser honestos nadie sabía cómo nos iría al llegar a ese lugar.

Después una larga charla y estar comiendo dulces y más porquerías que no eran buenas para el cuerpo escuchamos como anunciaban nuestro vuelo y todos nos levantamos del piso en donde estábamos sentados, las maletas probablemente ya estaban siendo subidas al avión así que corrimos al igual que la familia de Kevin en mi pobre angelito perdido en New York.

Llegamos hasta donde estaban las personas abordando y de manera ordenada enseñábamos los boletos y los checaban y nos dejaban pasar, estaba algo nerviosa por que nunca antes me había salido tan lejos de mi casa, solo pocas veces que íbamos a México para las fiestas navideñas con la familia de mi mamá pero ahora yo no estaba con mamá o papá, estaba con tres amigos yendo a otro país que no estuviera un poco cerca de Estados Unidos.

Llegamos dentro del avión y cada quien tomo su asiento, los cuatro no corrimos con la suerte de sentarnos juntos y tuvimos que separarnos, mikey se debía sentar casi hasta atrás, Gerard en los penúltimos asientos y Ray se sentaba en la primera fila donde estaba yo pero en los asientos de la derecha.

Saqué mi teléfono y mande mensajes al chat del grupo que teníamos los cuatro, me resultaba divertido que el icon del grupo aun fuera un collage de fotos random de los cuatro haciendo caras  
graciosas y con corazones de fondo.

"#Stuffed brat with chocolate"  
(4:52pm)

Mikey-¿ya casi nos vamos?✔✔

Gerard-No tardan en decir que "apaguemos los teléfonos o cualquier artefacto electrónico y ajustamos los cinturones"✔✔

Ray-me causa cringe escuchar eso siempre✔✔

-no sean desesperados, seguramente ya pronto nos iremos, mientras tanto hay que entretenernos con algo

✔✔

Gerard-meh, como sea✔✔

-pasajeros, les habla su capitán, por favor apaguen los dispositivos electrónicos y ajusten su cinturón, ya vamos a despegar.

En cuanto escuchamos al capitán salí del grupo y apagué mi teléfono y revisé si tenía el cinturón bien puesto.  
Mire hacia donde podrían estar los chicos, mikey se tomaba una pastilla que seguramente era para sus mareos, Gerard no sé qué estará haciendo pues casi no lo veo y Ray miraba hacia la ventana.

Yo solo suspire y entonces sentí como el avión comenzó a moverse y cómo en poco tiempo ya estaba volando.

Nuestro viaje comenzaba.


End file.
